Skins/Monobook
(:nogroupheader:)(:nolinkwikiwords:)(:include SkinsHeader:) %define=box padding-left=1em padding-right=1em margin='3px 3px 0'% %define=yellowbox box bgcolor=#fff7cb border='1px solid #ffad80'% %define=redbox box bgcolor=#fff3f3 border='1px solid #ffc9c9'% %define=bluebox box bgcolor=#f0f0ff border='1px solid #c6c9ff'% %define=skybox box bgcolor=#f8fcff border='1px solid #aaaaaa'% %define=greybox box bgcolor=#f9f9f9 border='1px solid #aaaaaa'% >>recipeinfo greybox<< Summary: Makes PmWiki look like MediaWiki/Wikipedia Version: 2009-02-23 Status: Stable Prerequisites: pmwiki-2.1 Maintainer: ~Dfaure Categories: !Skins Download: Attach:monobook.zip (:if exists {$Name}-Talk:)Discussion: {$Name}-Talk(:if:) Users: {{$FullName}-Users$Rating2} (View / Edit) >><< !!! About %rfloat% Attach:monobook.jpg This skin(s)/ is massively inspired from MediaWiki default skin (also originally named @@monobook@@). MediaWiki is the software used for Wikipedia -> http://www.wikipedia.org and the other Wikimedia Foundation websites. !!! Installation To use the Monobook skin for your own Wiki, just download Attach:monobook.zip, extract it into @@/path/to/pmwiki/pub/skins/@@ and add the following code to your local configuration file: # Specifies the name of the template file # to be used to generate pages. $Skin = 'monobook'; @ !!! Features The skin current features are: * Full CSS driven (no tables), * Wiki actions as notebook tabs, * Zoom support (fixed size fonts used only for Wiki actions), * Smooth handling of @(:noheader:)@, @(:nofooter:)@ and @(:notitle:)@ directives, * Extra directives @(:noleft:)@ and @(:notabs:)@ available to hide unwanted sections * An extra SideBar bottom block using @@[={$Group}.SideNote=]@@ or @@Site.SideNote@@ pages, * %green%Developed and tested under IE6/7 and Firefox.%% Reported to work with other browsers like Epiphany, Konqueror and Opera (7.54). >>yellowbox<< :Note:The original layout is supposed to handle a 135x135 pixels logo. This explains why the PmWiki logo looks a bit alone in its corner. >><< !!! Technical hints (advanced user/admin.) >>redbox<< !!!! Notebook tabs customization The skin uses the list of action links stored into @@[={$Group}.PageActions=]@@ or @@Site.PageActions@@ pages to generate the notebook tabs (as PmWiki default skin does to display available actions). %red%''The skin layout prevent using @@PageActions@@ pages for defining something else than an action list.'' In order to restore the previous skin specific behavior, each action link definition may be followed by a secondary (hidden) link for the rendering of the currently selected tab (aka. for the current action). Skin previous default behavior would be restored with following sample (Site.)PageActions customization: * [[$[View -> {$FullName}]] %comment%{$Groupspaced}/…%% * [[$Page -> {$FullName}?action=edit]] * [[$Attributes -> {$FullName}?action=attr]] * [[$History -> {$FullName}?action=diff]] * [[$Upload -> {$FullName}?action=upload]] @] where the first tab is rendered as a link to either: :'{$Groupspaced}/…': current page group when browsing a page, :'[[$View -> {$FullName}]]': browse current page when performing another action on it. >>bluebox<< !!!! Link decoration The skin specific link decoration may be dropped with the following code into your local configuration file: $EnableSkinLinkDecoration = 0; @ Sometimes, the decoration applied to external links (whose not generated from group/pages) leads to bad looking rendered output (especially when using images as links). The following image link: [[http://www.pmwiki.org|http://www.pmichaud.com/img/misc/gem.jpg] @] is (poorly) rendered as: http://www.pmichaud.com/img/misc/gem.jpg The solution is to explicitly qualify the link with the @%wikilink%@ style as if it was "internally" generated. The tweaked image link: %wikilink% [[http://www.pmwiki.org|http://www.pmichaud.com/img/misc/gem.jpg] @] is (better) rendered as: %wikilink% http://www.pmichaud.com/img/misc/gem.jpg Nota (PmWiki version < 2.1 beta 10): when applying this trick to already class-defined elements (such as @%lframe%@ enclosed images), you need to write explicitely the style definition using atomic class elements (as frame wikilink'%@ in this case): %class='frame wikilink'% [[http://www.pmwiki.org|http://www.pmichaud.com/img/misc/gem.jpg] @] renders as: %class='frame wikilink'% http://www.pmichaud.com/img/misc/gem.jpg >>greybox<< !!!! Header/Footer customization Like Grease skin does, several "fixed" parts of the skin (title, wikititle and footer) may be customized from the configuration files via the @$SkinPartFmt@ array variable with regular markup definitions. The skin defaults are: $SkinPartFmt['wikititle' = "$WikiTitle - {\$Titlespaced}"; $SkinPartFmt'title' = '{$Titlespaced}'; $SkinPartFmt'footer' = ...; @] As an interesting side effect, the ...:)@ directive will therefore handle regular markup (emphasis, links, ...). >><< !!! Contributor ~Dfaure !! See also * Category: !WikipediaSuite - more recipes trying to implement useful Wikipedia-like features in PmWiki. !! History :2009-02-23: Applied some look changes on sidebar. Various internal fixes. :2007-01-25: Fixed @@$EnableStopWatch@@ handling. :2006-12-05: Another fix for Site.PageActions handling. :2006-11-26: Fixed erroneous Site.PageActions handling. :2006-11-17: Added RecipeInfo data. Added footer customization feature. :2006-09-05: Re-enabled RightBar minimalistic support. Code cleanup and synched with latest PmWiki version. :2006-04-28: Oops, fixed the last fixes ;-) :2006-04-23: Fixed several skin issues (noticeably local styles processing). :2006-03-01: Fixed skin link decoration customization. :2006-02-03: Added SideNote handling. Corrected Attachment decoration behavior. :2005-10-06: Added header customization feature. :2005-09-07: Added handling of Site.PageActions (introduced with PmWiki v2.0 default skin). :2005-09-05: Fixed several visual bugs including latest SideBar styling. :2005-08-05: Revamped attachment links. Dropped deprecated WikiHelp link in page footer. Fixed underlined titles style. :2005-06-17: Fixed forgotten (Site.)AllRecentChanges link. :2005-06-16: Corrected RightBar placement and added handling of @@Site@@ group and related directives. :2005-06-10: Added support of RightBar sub pages compatible with %wikilink% (PmWiki:../Profiles/)HansB's (Skins:)Gemini and (Skins:)FixFlow. :2005-06-09: Applied suggested changes and relooked print action. :2005-06-03: Handling of forgotten @@?action=print@@ and minor tweaks. :2005-06-01: Initial release. !! Comments See Discussion at {$Name}-Talk